


Sight

by lo_n_behold



Series: Sense Me [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I haven't played anything after II, Kingdom Hearts II - Freeform, M/M, Sora was asleep for longer or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_n_behold/pseuds/lo_n_behold
Summary: There’s something quite satisfying about the crack of Sora’s voice when he calls his name.“Riku?”There’s such disbelief there, such hope, that it fills Riku’s chest with sorrow and glee and something else he can’t quite name.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sense Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970803
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reads my usual fics and is wondering where I've been, the answer is grad school. But I can't get through four consecutive KH games without writing something, I guess. So new drabble series.

It’s four years after the last time he saw it that Sora’s smile brings Riku back to himself.

Rather, it brings him to the forefront of Ansem’s mind.

Ansem hums, interest piquing, and steps back into the shadows of the alleyway he’s standing in, buying himself more time to observe the trio ahead of him. They each appear far too preoccupied with their conversation to take any notice of him at all, but he’s nothing if not paranoid.

He’d come to the Land of the Dragons in full knowledge that they were on it, intent on assisting them from the shadows despite the obvious fact that should they see his face, they’d turn on him in an instant, but _this_ —

_This_ was unanticipated.

In the village square, Sora and Donald are bartering over a new item via a game of rock paper scissors, and Donald, much to Sora’s amusement and Goofy’s concern, isn’t taking it well. Their companion, Ping or Mulan or however she’s to be addressed, is currently not among them. Ansem isn’t concerned about her, though.

Sora laughs at something Donald is fussing about.

Ansem’s heart aches.

His lips twitch into a small, melancholic smile. “Well, well, well,” he says. “I suppose you give me little choice.”

_Confusion_.

Ansem sighs. He reaches into his coat pocket, pulls out a familiar black ribbon.

_Hope_.

“Enjoy it,” Ansem replies, blindfolding himself. Then he’s yanked inward.

~

Riku stumbles, catches himself on the wall to his side with a shaky hiss. It’s been so long since he’s used his legs, his lungs, his senses—any of himself but the basest parts of what keep him aware. He’s just been falling, privy only to what information Ansem deems necessary, and recently that isn’t much.

Though, he is aware enough to trust that Ansem hasn’t been using their body for terror. Silver linings, he supposes.

But why now?

And then that laugh.

Riku startles, steps toward the sound almost on pure instinct, but he has to reacquaint himself with life without sight. He feels along the stone wall until he reaches its end, then stops, takes a deep breath.

Why is the air so cold?

Cautious, he raises a hand to the ribbon, takes a quick peek at the world around him. It nearly blinds him, and he winces, screws his eyes shut.

Snow. Of course.

He tries again, slower this time. He lets his eye adjust, scans the area. Finds him.

“Sora…” falls out of his mouth, a mere whisper.

How _long_ has it been?

Sora was fifteen the last time he saw him, but here he looks so much older, late teens at the earliest. That would make Riku—

Riku shakes his head. No, no worrying about that now. He can do the math once he’s found a calendar. Right now, there’s something much more pressing.

Why did Ansem let him go?

_Because you want to see him, don’t you?_

Riku jumps, retreats back a step. “What…”

Ansem. Ansem is speaking to him.

_You can wonder about that later. Go, before you lose him again._

Riku grits his teeth, an old indignation finding light in his gut. He doesn’t like taking orders from just anyone, and certainly not from the leech currently keeping refuge in his heart. That being said, said leech also has a point. He decides to swallow his pride this once and takes a deep breath. He straightens, finds his balance. He steps forward.

~

There’s something quite satisfying about the crack of Sora’s voice when he calls his name.

“Riku?”

There’s such disbelief there, such hope, that it fills Riku’s chest with sorrow and glee and something else he can’t quite name.

At least, that is until Sora is suddenly against his chest, and Sora’s arms are around his neck, and Sora’s weight is supported so easily in Riku’s arms—and the name hits him the moment before Ansem provides it.

_Love_.

Love, and perhaps even scarier—Riku lifts half the ribbon again to confirm, and he’s greeted with warm eyes and hollow dimples and a smile that dazzles him more than the snow ever could—want.

Riku puts Sora down.

“Why are you blindfolded?” Sora asks before anything else, and Riku grabs his hand before it can snag one of the ends of the ribbon.

“I…” He clears his throat. “I’m still not completely in control of my darkness.”

Silence.

He can still feel Sora’s presence in front of him, but he tries for levity. “Are you… still there?”

That brings Sora back. “Oh, yeah, of course!”

Footsteps approach. Two sets, one with wide, sloppy strides, and the other sounding much flatter on the drop.

“Donald,” Riku greets automatically. “Goofy.”

“Oh, gawrsh, that’s a neat trick!”

“Almost _too_ neat if you ask me.”

Riku senses Sora’s annoyance before he hears it. “Hey! Are you saying you don’t believe him?”

“Just a little!” Donald yells back.

Riku turns toward Donald’s voice, angling his head down to offer him a small smile. “I’ve trained without sight for a while. You’ve no need to doubt me.”

There’s a huff in reply, and Riku imagines the duck has crossed his arms.

Riku nods. “Sadly, I got off on the wrong foot with you two, Donald. Goofy, too. I should apologize.”

Goofy replies. Donald doesn’t. “No worries, Riku! Sora tells us all good things, and you’re fighting for the good guys now, aren’t ya?”

Riku nods again.

“Right,” Sora says. “You only turned to the darkness to protect Kairi, anyway.”

“I did it to protect both of you,” Riku corrects, too quick, too short.

Silence again.

Riku clicks his tongue. “That was too intense, wasn’t it?”

And for whatever reason, that brings the three friends to laughter. It’s loud and genuine, the laughter of the truly pure of heart, and Riku has to look again.

He manages to watch Sora laugh for two full seconds before Sora catches his eye.

He lowers the ribbon again.

“So anyway,” Sora says. “Where are you off to now? We’re helping the army while we’re here.”

“I…” Riku grimaces. Why _was_ Ansem here?

A question the Ansem stubbornly leaves unanswered.

“I’m sure it’s mighty important,” Goofy says. “Are you by chance here with the King?”

Riku blinks. Oh, shit. The King.

“No,” he replies truthfully. “We split up quite some time ago. But I’m sure he’s fine.”

Donald and Goofy heave identical sighs of disappointment, but Sora laughs.

“Well, I’d ask you to join us, but if I know you, you’re too busy. You’ve always been that way, Riku. Always have to work alone for some reason or another.”

Riku is about to confirm that when Ansem repeats the last thing Riku heard before being given back control.

_Enjoy it._

“Actually,” Riku says slowly, “I think I’d like that. Joining you.”

The silence that greets him this time is longer. Before he can ask why, Sora is in his arms all over again.


End file.
